A Solidão
by Lady Ludmila
Summary: Uma pequena declaração de amor de uma pessoa para outra,se passa após o terceiro filme. Jackxlizzie


**Bem minha segunda fic de Piratas do Caribe essa daqui é bem curtinha,uma songfic do Jack e da lizzie.**

Jack se ne è andato e non ritorna piú

E il navio delle 7:30 senza lui

È un cuore di metallo senza l'anima

Nel freddo del mattino grigio di città

_**Lembro dos seus olhos até hoje,você me condena,hoje sou casada mais não te esqueço.**_

_**Das noites que passei acordada pensando em ti.**_

_**Um grande amor é dificl esquecer.**_

_**Um amor igual a você.**_

A navio il banco à vuoto, Jack è dentro me

È dolce il suo respiro fra i pensieri miei

Distanze enormi sembrano dividerci

Ma il cuore batte forte dentro me

Chissà se tu mi penserai, se con i tuoi non parli mai

_**Lembro do dia em que te conheçi.**_

_**Os dias parecem ume eternidade sem você.**_

_**Não posso me esquecer.**_

_**Do seu lindo sorriso.**_

Se ti nascondi come me

Sfuggi gli sguardi e te ne stai

Rinchiuso in camera e non vuoi mangiare

Stringi forte a te il cuscino

Piangi e non lo sai quanto altro male ti farà

La solitudine

_**Já sei que sem você não posso viver.**_

_**Sei que a qualquer hora vou morrer.**_

_**Uma grande solidão me consome.**_

_**Você é um fantasma que volta para me assombrar.**_

_**Estou solitaria. **_

Jack nel mio diario ho una fotografia

Hai gli occhi di bambino un poco timido

La stringo forte al cuore e sento che ci sei

Fra i compiti d'inglese e matematica

Tuo padre e i suoi consigli che monotonia

Lui con il suo lavoro ti ha portato via

Di certo il tuo parere non l'ha chiesto mai

Ha detto "un giorno tu mi capirai"

_Véspera de casamento._

_Uma declaração você me fez._

_Naquela noite me entreguei ao seu amor._

_Cair em seus braços até de manhã._

_A tarde já não teria mais liberdade._

_E agora eu lembrava._

_Duas pessoas em uma cama._

_5 garrafas de rum._

_Uma ultima noite._

Chissà se tu mi penserai, se con gli amici parlerai

Per non soffrire più per me, ma non è facile lo sai

A navio non ne posso più, e i pomeriggi senza te

Studiare è inutile tutte le idee, si affollano su te

Non è possibile dividere la vita di noi due

Ti prego aspettami amore mio, ma illuderti non so !

_**A solidão hoje me mata.**_

_**Hoje eu choro.**_

_**Por lembranças que me consomem.**_

_**A solidão é grande.**_

La solitudine fra noi, questo silenzio dentro me

È l'inquietudine di vivere la vita senza te

Ti prego aspettami perché

Non posso stare senza te

Non è possibile dividere la storia di noi due

La solitudine fra noi, questo silenzio dentro me

È l'inquietudine di vivere la vita senza te

Ti prego aspettami perché

Non posso stare senza te

Non è possibile dividere la storia di noi due

_**Não podemos dividir nossa história.**_

_**Isso é um adeus,você sai da minha história.**_

_**Mais nunca da minha mente.**_

_**Ou meu coração.**_

_**Mais me sinto na solidão.**_

**La solitudine**

_**Te digo só uma coisa.**_

_**Eu te amo.**_

_**Capitão Jack Sparrow.**_

_**Cortarei minha cabeça se você não estiver ao meu lado.**_

_Jack aparece e a beija_

_**Mais você esta ao meu lado.**_

_**E isso eu sempre soube.**_

_**Tradução da edição editada.**_

Jack foi embora e não volta mais

E o navio das 7:30 sem ele

É um coração de metal sem alma

No frio da manhã cinza da cidade

No navio o banco está vazio, Jack está dentro de

mim

É doce a sua respiração entre os meus pensamentos

Distâncias enormes parecem nos separar

Mas o coração bate forte aqui dentro

Quem sabe se você pensará em mim

Se com seus parentes não fala mais

Se você se esconde como eu

Foge dos olhares e fica lá

Deitado na cama sem querer comer

Apertando forte contra você o travesseiro

Chora e não sabe quanto mal lhe fará

A solidão

Jack, no meu diário tem uma fotografia

Você tem olhos de menino, um pouco tímido

Aperto-a forte contra o coração

E sinto você aqui

Entre meus exercícios de inglês e matemática

Seu pai e seus conselhos, que coisa chata!

Ele com seu trabalho te levou embora

Com certeza a sua opinião ele não pediu jamais

Apenas disse 'um dia você vai me entender'

Quem sabe se você pensará em mim

Se com os amigos falará

Pra não sofrer mais por mim

Mas não é fácil, você sabe

O navio eu não aguento mais

E aquelas tardes sem você

Viajar é inútil e todas as idéias são tomadas por

você

Não é possível dividir a vida de nós dois

Te peço, me espera meu amor, mas iludir você, não

sei!

A solidão entre nós, este vazio dentro de mim

E a inquietude de viver a vida sem você

Te peço, me espera porque

Não posso ficar sem você

Não é possível dividir a história de nós dois

A solidão entre nós, este vazio dentro de mim

E a inquietude de viver a vida sem você

Te peço, me espera porque

Não posso ficar sem você

Não é possível dividir a história de nós dois

A solidão

_**Tradução edição normal.**_

Marco foi embora e não volta mais

E o trem das 7:30 sem ele

É um coração de metal sem alma

No frio da manhã cinza da cidade

Na escola o banco está vazio, Marco está dentro de

mim

É doce a sua respiração entre os meus pensamentos

Distâncias enormes parecem nos separar

Mas o coração bate forte aqui dentro

Quem sabe se você pensará em mim

Se com seus parentes não fala mais

Se você se esconde como eu

Foge dos olhares e fica lá

Deitado na cama sem querer comer

Apertando forte contra você o travesseiro

Chora e não sabe quanto mal lhe fará

A solidão

Marco, no meu diário tem uma fotografia

Você tem olhos de menino, um pouco tímido

Aperto-a forte contra o coração

E sinto você aqui

Entre meus exercícios de inglês e matemática

Seu pai e seus conselhos, que coisa chata!

Ele com seu trabalho te levou embora

Com certeza a sua opinião ele não pediu jamais

Apenas disse 'um dia você vai me entender'

Quem sabe se você pensará em mim

Se com os amigos falará

Pra não sofrer mais por mim

Mas não é fácil, você sabe

A escola eu não aguento mais

E aquelas tardes sem você

Estudar é inútil e todas as idéias são tomadas por

você

Não é possível dividir a vida de nós dois

Te peço, me espera meu amor, mas iludir você, não

sei!

A solidão entre nós, este vazio dentro de mim

E a inquietude de viver a vida sem você

Te peço, me espera porque

Não posso ficar sem você

Não é possível dividir a história de nós dois

A solidão entre nós, este vazio dentro de mim

E a inquietude de viver a vida sem você

Te peço, me espera porque

Não posso ficar sem você

Não é possível dividir a história de nós dois

A solidão

**Oiiii ta meia confusa as traduções é que eu não seu nada de italiano ai teve que ficar assim mesmo savyy.**

**Gostaram deixem um review.**

**Odiou deixe uma review.**

**Quer xingar,amou amou deixa a review.**

**a musica é La Solitudine do Renato Russo.**

**Que entrar em contato?**

**me add.**


End file.
